1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulated plug-in module of high voltage resistivity for insertion into a cabinet, housing, box or the like. In particular, this invention relates to a plug-in module comprising an outer case of highly insulating plastic into which a packet is inserted which contains printed circuit boards retained between a front and a rear wall, the printed circuit boards carrying structural elements needed for energy and/or signal transmission. More particularly, this invention relates to a plug-in module for a medical instrument, preferably for a patient monitoring device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slide-in units or modules having an outer case and printed circuit boards can be used for diverse measuring devices in a great variety of measurement sectors. However, a preferred field of application is that of electromedicine. Here a great variety of physiological signals are taken from the body of a patient and displayed e.g. on the screen of a cathode ray tube or on the paper of a recorder or on similar display devices. The signals picked up involve such diverse signals as e.g. electrocardiogram (ECG) signals, blood pressure signals, respiration signals, CO.sub.2 signals (carbon dioxide in the blood or respiration gas), temperature signals, etc. During measurement, the patient has to be protected by all means from any unwanted electric exposure.